Jessie's Girl
by HelloLove1
Summary: Rocky has a boyfriend, and Deuce is soo not happy about that. So he tries to find a way to tell her, and he found the perfect way. One-shot. Read and Review!


**Hey guys, I know I have been lagging on my Oc story, my mystery story, and Missing For Fourteen, I have been busy with school and stuff. But I'm bored and I wanted to write a one-shot so... here you go.**

**Jessie's Girl**

**Deuce's POV**

Ugh, I hate him, yes, HIM. Jessie Rodriguez, the captain of the math team, that has a six pack and is really tall. I wish I can hurt that pretty boy, but he can knock me out in one punch. I watched him as he had one arm on the lockers and was flirting with HER as she leaned on the lockers. She giggled at whatever he said, and I clentched my fists. My breathing thickened with anger and I'm pretty sure steam blew out of my ears. I slammed the locker and walked to my next class, the sad part is that I had to walk past them in order to get there. I walked past them trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hey Deuce," the girl said.

"Hey, Rocky," I said. She put on her beautiful smile and she put her attention back on what's-his-face. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking. Deuce, just forget about her, forget about her, I chanted to myself. You don't diserve her... but neither does Jessie... lucky ass. I walked intoclass and one of the school administors stood against the white board with the teacher as she waited for everyone to arrive. I sat at my desk, and after a while my attention came to the door when two people laughed as they walked in. Rocky and Jessie held hands and separated to get to their own seats. Rocky sat down on the seat next to me. The only advantage I get to sit really close to her is in science class, because she's my lab partner. Thank God! She blew him a kiss and my stomache churned and I groaned.

"What happened," she asked me. I shook my head and looked forward. "Nothing, just uh, thinkin... about... our Trigenometry test," I said. She raised an eyebrow and looked suspicious.

"You don't take Trigenometry," she said. My eyes widened a tiny bit and I stared blankly at her.

"Uh, pssh, um did I say Trig? I meant-," I started but the teacher stopped me before I could say anything else.

"Settle down guys, Ms. Gomez here has to talk with you," our teacher Ms. Garcia said. Rocky put her attention on the teacher making Deuce feel relieved.

"Ok, in three weeks is the annual talent show so the sign up sheet is in the hallway so you guys can sign up," she said. After talked a little more but I didn't litsen because I was staring at Rocky as she stood up straight and litsened attentively to the teacher. I always thought Rocky's love for school was so adorable. The slam of the door made me knock back into reality and see that the school's administrator had left.

"Alright guys, todays the big day, I will pass out the stuff and just wait for instructions," she said. She walked into the supplies closet and took out many trays and disecting instruments. She began passing them around and the gagging of many kids filled the room. She got to the two of us and she layed a tray down in front of us. A dead cat that had one straight line on its stomache was in it. She put down two aprons, gloves and many tweisers and stuff like that. I looked at Rocky who looked like she was going to throw up any second and she looked away from the carcass.

"Oh my god, this is gross," she said with one hand on her chest and a disgusted look stuck on her face.

"I know," I said and looked away from it, retching dramatically.

"Ever since we disected that frog in 7th grade, i havent been able to look at a dead animal," ahe said burying her face on my shoulder. I laughed and nodded.

"I know, you almost ran out and threw up," I teased trying to bug her... and maybe flirt a little. She scoffed and punched my arm making me laugh a little bit more.

"What about you? You actually gagged so much, I'm pretty sure you actually threw up after class," she laughed, I rolled my eyes and shoved her.

"Ok, listen closely," the teacher began and we did what we were told. After class I said good-bye to Rocky and she joined her ugly boyfriend and they went to find CeCe. I walked out far behind them, and came across the talent show sign-up sheet. I bit my bottom lip, fighting with myself wondering if I should sign-up or not. Before I could stop myself I picked up a pen and wrote my name on the next blank line.

"Wow, Deuce, your signing up for the talent show," a boice sounded behind me. I turned around and saw Rocky and CeCe with their arms linked together. I nodded nervously and stared at Rocky. They smiled and signed up for the talent show.

"So, what'cha guys gonna do," I said awkwardly. They turned to me and smirked.

"Dance of course," CeCe said happily. I smiled and nodded.

"See ya," they said and walked away. I smiled and waved as they walked away. I turned my heel and walked the opposite direction, now the only thing is... what was I going to do? I headed to Cold Stone for some ice cream. When I got there I ordered a vanilla ice cream with crumpled up oreos and ate at the small table in the corner. The whole time I was thinking what was I going to do for this talent show? I had no talent, except I do sing a little, but if I were to sing, what was I going to sing. I took another spoon full of ice cream and gently put it in my mouth. A One Direction song came on and the girls in front of me squealed and began singing along, I rolled my eyes and fixed my eyes on my ice cream. After the song faded out there was a silence except for the chatters of the girls beside me. After a few seconds a fresh guitar solo sounds throughout the place.

_Jessie is a friend, _

_yeah i know he's been a good friend of mine._

Nope, don't know this song, but it just reminded me of Jessie Rodriguez, Rocky's stupid boyfriend. I feel like everywhere I go something reminds me of what's-his-name, oh who am I kidding I know exactly what his name is.

_Yeah, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, _

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl, _

_where can I find a women like that?_

Wow, this song talks lot about my situation. It'd be cool if I could just sing this to her and have her know- wait a minute. That's it, I could sing this song at the talent show._  
_

"YES!" I exclaimed everyone in the room turned their heads to me, but I ignored them and eagerly walked to the chashier. "Excuse me, do you know what this song is called." She shrugged and looked around.

"Uhh, Jessie's girl?" she said. I smiled and thanked her and walked back to my table grab my ice cream and walked out. I was sort of excited to learn this somg and perform it. But wait, what if she does get the message and rejects me. Oh gosh, what if Jessie gets the message and kicks my butt. Well whatever, it's worth the risk.

~Reuce~

It was the day of the talent show and Deuce was so nervous and scared of all his friend's reaction of his song. He had spent the entire two weeks learning the song and getting it perfected and he was so anxious to see how this will all turn out, what if he was rejected? What if Rocky and Jessie get mad and never speak to him again. He stood backstage trying to prevent himself from hyperventilating. Rocky and CeCe walked over to him with some-what matching outfits. They smiled at him with their arms linked together.

"Hey Deuce," CeCe said. I smiled and looked at them up and down. Rocky looked amazing.

"Hey guys, you look great," I said pointing to their outfits. They giggled amd twirled around.

"Thanks," Rocky said. "So, I heard your singing." I nodded nervously.

"Yeah, trying something new," I said nodding.

"What are you singing," CeCe asked.

"A song," I replied with a smirk.

"Very specific," Rocky said sarcastically. I laughed and Jessie walked towards them and put his arms around Rocky, though Rocky felt uncomfortable for some reason... did she know? Reluctantly, the MC called out for Rocky and CeCe to perform. I wished them good luck and went out into the crowd to watch them. The music played and they began to dance, I looked at Rocky with a smile and clapped to the beat. She noticed me and smiled back and continued her dance. After a while Rocky looked over a Jessie and blew him a kiss, I rolled my eyes and ignored it. The music faded and they did a finishing pose. They walked off the stage and joined us in the crowd. I congradulated them and they said thanks. Jessie walked over to them and gave Rocky a hug. They never kissed before, but Rocky was that kind of girl who waited for someone special.

"Our next contestant is Deuce Martinez," the MC called, I could have sworn I stayed frozen for a few seconds. Remind me why I'm doing this again? My mind told me to run, but I did the exact opposite. I walked up stage and stood in front of the microphone. The music started to play and I looked out at the crowd. I put my hands of the mic and began singing.

_Jessie is a friend,_

_Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine,_

_But lately something's changed, it ain't hard to define,_

_Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine._

Everyone clapped to the beat and my eyes were fixed on Rocky. Rocky and CeCe smiled at me very encouraging and they seemed amused and teased Jessie that he was in the song, but they still didn't realize the message.

_And she's watching him with those eyes,_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

Rocky's clapped slowed down and her smile began to fade, I knew instantly she figured out the message, CeCe whispered something in her ear and she shrugged. I felt pretty guilty but I kept singing.

_I'll play along with the charade_

_That doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

_You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot._

_Cause she's watching him with those eyes_

_Andshe's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

Rocky was clapping awkwardly and she looked insecure. I looked over at Jessie who seemed absolutely clueless of the song and continued clapping to the music. I put my eyes on Rocky and kept in fixed on Rocky.

_Like Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman?_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_

_Wonderin' what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?_

Rocky kept on her small clapping and stared at me with an expression that was almost impossible to read but I knew for a fact that she got the message, but I wasn't sure how she felt about it, but I feel like singing this was a total mistake.

_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that?_

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_Like Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want, I want Jessie's girl._

The song and ended and everyone cheered, and Rocky and CeCe kept a steady clap, Jessie was totally oblivious and he cheered along with the rest of the audience, I walked off the stage and stayed backstage. I couldn't face Rocky after what I did. I heard footsteps behind me and I looked back startled. Rocky stood there with a blank expression on her face. I stood up and walked closer to her. She blinked and I tried to figure out what she was thinking, but I couldn't. I tried to talk to her but I couldn't find the words.

"Rocky, I am so sorry for what I did, I really shouldn't have-," I started but I was interuppted by her hand grasping on to the bottom of my chin and pulling to be closer to her. I realized that her warm soft lips were pressed up against mine. I slowly closed my eyes and put my arms around her waist and she continued kissing me. After a short while she pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Don't apologize, I loved your performance," she said with a smile. I was taken aback by what she was saying and I couldn't believe what she was telling me.

"Really? W-what about Jessie," I said slightly stuttering. She shook her head.

"Jessie's cute but... your performance made me realize something," she said. She walked closer to me so our faces were inches apart. "I love you." I closed the gap between us kissed her again. I guess I was that someone special to have her first kiss, I felt a fuzzy feeling in my chest and electricity shot through me as she put her arms around my neck. She pulled away and hugged me. I held her tighter and she rested her chin on my shoulder.

"I love you too."

**That's it... did you like it? Review and tell me if I should make one last chapter to show you guys how everything turned out.**


End file.
